The Change of my Life
by Kudostalker
Summary: HIATUS! SEE PROFILE! Find out why Severus hates Harry. Lily sent them both letters...why? sevitus. OOC, Slytherin!Harry, mentions of rape and slight descriptions of abuse, mild language, usually from me. HBP is completely ignored.
1. Severus

Disclaimer: Not mine…yet. 

A/N- Ok, like my last story HBP NEVER HAPPENED. I'm sorry, but I can't write anything that has Dumbledore dead and Snape and Draco gone. It just isn't right. You need Dumbledore with his damn twinkling eyes, Snape and his greasy hair, and Draco…Well, he just needs to be there, either for me to pick on constantly, to have get into fights with Harry and co., to just exist with only minor parts, like randomly staring at Harry for no reason, or to become Harry's friend/boyfriend.

I have no idea when James and Lily's anniversary is, so I decided that it's July 29th. Harry was born in 1980. Snape is OOC. Also, when this starts, Snape is at (big surprise on the name) Snape Manor.

/…/ thinking

"…" speaking

>…> parseltongue

* * *

_**Ch 1-Severus**_

_July 29th_

/Here it is again.

The day she married _him_.

It was for our own safety.

No one could know about us.

I consider this the day I lost her to _him_.

The next year she had a son.

_His_ son.

Not mine.

She swore she still loved me.

But having _his_ child-that said otherwise.

Didn't she know actions speak louder than words?

This is also the day I left her.

Two days before the child was born.

A year later she tried to talk to me again.

I wouldn't.

Eventually I agreed to meet with her to talk.

We were going to meet on November first.

I regret not talking to her sooner.

Maybe we would have been on better terms when she died.

Maybe she'd have been able to tell me what was so important.

Too late now.

Ugh, I need a drink./

At this Severus Snape got up and went to get himself some Scotch. Hell, it wasn't like anyone was going to bother him today. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort would leave him alone. Neither knew the reason, but both knew better than to call for him, unless they wanted to deal with an angry and depressed drunk, and that was if they caught him before he passed out.

/They're wrong, I don't hate Potter for being James' son.

I hate him for not being mine./

(A/N- I almost stopped it here and made all of that a oneshot and put the rest as a sequel…then Shinju read it and threatened to kill me if I did…she wouldn't be able to kill me one of the perks of being older and stronger, but I have to live with her so she could still make my life a living hell)

At this thought Severus got himself drunk as all hell and kept it up until he passed out.

He never saw the owl come in and drop off the letter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_July 30th_

Severus, as he had for the last 15 years, woke up on the 30th with a hell of a hangover. He took his anti-hangover potion and got up.

/A letter? Must have gotten it while I was passed out./

He picked it up and saw the writing.

/Lily…/

Opening it he checked the date-July 29, 1981-and started to read.

_**Severus,**_

_**I hope you never get this, but if you do it means that I died without ever telling you the truth.**_

_**I know you don't believe it, but I always loved you. James was my friend, but I never loved him like I loved you.**_

_**Never.**_

He shook his head.

/Then why did you have his son/

_**You're probably shaking your head now, and thinking, 'Then why did you have his son?'**_

/…She knew me too well./

_**My son…When you get this he should be turning sixteen in two days.**_

/And I care why/

_**You're wondering why you should care. You're thinking, 'Why is she telling me this? It's not as if he's mine.'**_

_**But that's the thing, he is yours. He was only James' in the public eye. Even Dumbledore wasn't told.**_

_**I know, I know, 'He doesn't look like me, he looks like James, how could he be mine?'**_

_**As soon as I was able I cast a glamour over him to make him look like James. Everything in him that looks like James is what would look like you.**_

_**That's part of why I'm writing this. Since I'm dead and you got this I never had a chance to tell you.**_

_**The glamour has probably been getting weaker over the last month, and he will probably have started to look like you again.**_

_**Please go find him and claim him. The only reason I did the glamour was to keep us safe, so that the three of us wouldn't be in danger.**_

_**I love you Severus. Never forget that.**_

_**Lily**_

_**P.S. I sent Harry a letter too.**_

He stared at the letter in shock.

/Potter…is my son. Not James. …Should stop calling him 'Potter' as he isn't one. What am I going to do? If I claim him I'll have to present him to the Dark Lord, but if I don't he might think that I don't want him./

Lost in though he hadn't noticed when Dumbledore apparated in.

"Severus…Severus…SEVERUS!"

Severus blinked.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Are you alright? You weren't responding."

"I'm fine, I just got a letter with some surprising news."

He handed the letter to Dumbledore, who took it and read it.

"I see. What do you plan to do."

"I plan to speak with him and work from there."

"Well, I suggest you wait until tomorrow to give him time to think on this."

Dumbledore disapparated as Severus' Dark Mark began to burn.

Severus Headed to the Death Eater meeting, putting all thoughts of the letter out of his mind.

/I'll worry about that later. Can't have our _dear_ Dark Lord find out, can we/

* * *

And, that's chapter one. I'll update soon, I already have the next seven chapters written, and am in the middle of writing chapter nine. I just want some reviews first. 

Next chapter: How things went on Harry's side for those two days.

REVIEW!


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now, would I. No. I'd be living in a bloody mansion reading fanfics all day to see what my fans thought should happen.

Thanks to Mystical Witch, the only person who has reviewed this so far

Still ignoring HBP…

/…/ thinking

"…" speaking

>… > parseltongue

_**Ch 2-Harry**_

_July 29th_

He didn't know what was going on.

He knew nobody grew that fast.

But he had.

Six inches in one month.

SIX!

It wasn't possible.

And of course his relatives noticed.

They attributed it to his freakishness.

It wasn't too bad at first.

Once he was taller than Uncle Vernon was when the problems started.

Sure, he'd been beaten before, and it had gotten worse when his freakish growth spurt started.

But that was _nothing_ compared to this.

Now Uncle Vernon and Dudley worked together to beat him up sometimes.

Other times it would just be one of them.

He actually preferred Dudley.

Dudley hit him, punched him, and kicked him.

Uncle Vernon did that, and he choked him, whipped him, threw things at him, and tied him up.

Harry was forced to write letters saying everything was fine.

He couldn't leave the house.

He was stuck. Now it was late, he had to go to sleep if he wanted to stay awake while he did his chores.

While Harry slept an owl came and dropped off a letter.­­

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 30th

When Harry woke up he immediately noticed the letter.­­­­­­

"Wonder who that's from?" he whispered.

"BOY!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

/Looks like I'll have to read it later./

When he was finally done with his chores that night he ran to his room, wanting to read his letter.

Grabbing it from under the loose floorboard he opened it and began to read. (he doesn't check, but it's got the same date as Severus')

_**Harry,**_

_**If you're reading this it means I died before I was able to talk to your father. No, I'm not talking about James.**_

_**James is a good friend who decided to help me out, pretending to be my husband as the man I wanted to marry couldn't, for both his and my safety.**_

_**I've written him a letter as well, as he didn't know you were his.**_

_**Your father is Severus Snape.**_

_**Hopefully he'll claim you as his own now that he knows.**_

_**Oh, you've probably noticed yourself starting to change over the last month. This is because the glamour I placed on you is starting to wear off, and should be done in another month.**_

_**Even though you weren't his, James loved you as his own.**_

_**I love you, son, and hope everything goes well between you and your father.**_

_**Mom (Lily Potter)**_

Harry stared at the letter.

/James isn't my father. Snape is. I'm not a Potter, I'm a Snape. How could mom love that greasy git? …He must not have been as much of a git back then./

Harry decided to think on it later. It was almost midnight, he was almost 16

And there's chapter two

Next chapter: Severus goes to talk to Harry, but what does he find out in the process?

REVIEW!


	3. July 31st

Disclaimer: No, I have not managed to gain the rights to Harry Potter...but I will...eventually...

Still ignoring HBP...

Sorry I took so long to update...I've been dealing with oneshot plotbunnies and making my way through college.

/.../ thinking

"..." speaking

... parseltongue

**_

* * *

Ch 3-July 31st_**

July 31st

Harry woke to Dudley beating him. Uncle Vernon came in a little later and started helping his son beat Harry. After a little while Uncle Vernon made Dudley leave, and started to tie up Harry before beating him worse than before and raping him.

By the time it was over Harry's left arm and right leg were both broken. He had at least two broken ribs. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. He also had a concussion.

The pain being too much, be passed out, still tied up on his bed.

* * *

Severus woke to find Dumbledore waiting for him. Rushing to get dressed (in his usual-black on black on black) he went to greet the headmaster. 

"Ah, Severus. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll show you which on it is." (He knows the street, not the house number)

They go to Hogsmead, and from there apparate to Privet Drive. Dumbledore leads Snape to number four.

"I'll leave you to talk to him. If you need me I will be in my office."

With that Dumbledore disapparated.

/Well, may as well get it over with./

With that thought Snape knocked on the door. The door was opened by the fattest boy he had ever seen. The boy stared at him.

"I'm here to speak with Harry Potter."

The boy gaped at him for a moment before turning from the door.

"DAD! Someone's here for the freak!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

/Freak/

A fat man came to the door.

"What do you want?"

"I came to speak to Harry Potter."

"He can't talk; he's a little tied up at the moment."

The boy started laughing when his father said this.

Snape looked at them for a moment before he decided what to do.

He pulled out his wand. He didn't point it at anything, just held it. The boy's eyes stayed on it while the man's face turned red as his eyes flicked to it.

"You are going to bring me to Harry, willingly or no."

"I thought I made it clear, I want no more of you freaks here."

"Unwillingly then." He raised his wand.

"Dudley, show him the boy's room."

Dudley led Snape upstairs, stopping before a door with several locks on it, all of them locked from that side.

"He's in there."

As soon as Dudley said this he ran off.

/Why do they have all of these locks on the door? Harry isn't dangerous./

Unlocking the door he walked inside, completely unprepared for what lay in the room.

He always thought Harry was spoiled. This proved him wrong in one shot.

Harry was tied to his bed and unconscious. He was much too thin, his ribs too visible. He was bruised all over. Cuts covered every inch of his body except his face. There was blood on Harry, on the bed, and on the floor.

"Merlin... How could they have done this?"

In that second he decided he was getting Harry out of there.

He untied Harry, taking off his cloak to wrap the boy in it. Finding Harry's trunk, he shrunk it and stuck it in his pocket. Picking Harry up he headed for the front door, wanting nothing more to do with this place for the moment. Though once Harry was with Poppy... Severus smirked. These muggles would never know what hit them.

"Where are you going with him?"

The fat muggle was back.

"I'm taking him away from here."

"Good. You can keep him. Good for nothing brat. I never want him back here again."

With that the man closed the door behind Severus.

/Good thing I brought a portkey just in case./

He activated the portkey. It brought them straight to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stared in shock for a moment after Severus landed in the office, Harry in his arms.

"Severus, why-" was as far as Dumbledore got before McGonagall interrupted him.

"Merlin, Severus, what happened to him?"

"His relatives. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to bring him to the Hospital Wing. After that I'll come back and explain."

With that he strode out of the office.

When he came back Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Severus, if you'd explain...?"

"Yes, Albus. When I went I practically had to threaten his relatives into bringing me to him. I was lead to a door covered in locks. When I opened the door I found him. He was tied to his bed, much the same way as he was when I got here. I untied him and wrapped him in my cloak. His uncle said they don't want him back, and after finding him like that I don't want him to go back."  
Neither Albus nor McGonagall were surprised at that. Both knew of Severus' past and his abusive father.

"So will you be taking him in?"

"I don't know, Albus. It depends on how things go when I tell him."

Now McGonagall was confused.

"What-?"

"Severus received some interesting news two days ago."

"I got a delayed letter from Lily telling me that Harry is my son/"

"But she was married to James!"

"That was her cover, incase something happened. They were not in love. Unfortunately I was away when she found out, and had been for some time. I jumped to conclusions and left her. We were supposed to talk the day after she was killed. She was planning to tell me then."

Minerva stared in shock.

"Now, Minerva, Albus, I'm going to go watch over my son so that I can talk to him when he wakes up."

"Ok...oh, Severus?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Don't do anything to the muggles."

/Damn./

After he left, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"Did you know about this?"

"I found out shortly after Severus did, having apparated to his manor just as he finished reading the letter from Lily."

"Ah. I think I'm going to go now."

She walked out, firmly intending to check on Harry before she went home. Upon reaching the Hospital Wing she found Severus next to the bed Harry was on. Poppy was nowhere in sight. She walked in.

"How is he?"

"Better, physically. Though Poppy said he'd be unconscious for a bit. Mentally I don't know. They beat him and starved him. Poppy said there's also evidence that he was raped."

"Merlin. Well, I suggest you do what you can to help him, even telling him of your own experiences if it'll help. You're the only one with any idea what he's been through."

"Now he just needs to wake up."

She left the Hospital Wing.

/Well, this is a change. Harry is Severus' son. That was enough of a shock that I don't think Severus realizes how easy it is to read his worry for Harry./

With that, McGonagall left Hogwarts.

* * *

And there's chapter three 

Next chapter: Harry wakes up, father/son talking, and getting ready for the Feast.

REVIEW!


End file.
